


Through another's eyes

by Hiddeninplainview



Series: Zelda's Divinity-verse [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I will add tags as they come, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), POV Alternating, Protective Twilight (Linked Universe), Reunions, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddeninplainview/pseuds/Hiddeninplainview
Summary: So I have big thoughts when I'm writing and a lot of the times they come in the wrong perspectives. This is the perspectives of various events throughout Zelda's Divinity from the perspective of some of the others.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Zelda's Divinity-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061504
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: The Three Angstketeers





	1. A wolf waits no more

**Author's Note:**

> So I promise the next chapter of Zelda's Divinity is gonna come soon. I decided to publish this because the next chapter is gonna have a secondary perspective thing that I think would be a good insight to the story so I figured I'd post this and see how it goes. I hope you guys enjoy!

Twilight had been ecstatic when he realized where they were. Appearing on the Great Plateau in the Cub’s world was the last thing he had expected but he can’t say he isn’t grateful. He’d directed everyone to the cliff underneath the entrance to the Shrine of Resurrection knowing that the Cub would go there when he came to check out the smoke from the fire they set. He was right on all accords. The cub had come, probably to inspect the smoke. The cub had teleported to the Shrine of Resurrection. 

The only thing he hadn’t anticipated was that he wouldn’t be there when the Cub arrived. Coming back to camp to find a remote bomb in the middle of it and the Cub threatening the others was unexpected but he honestly wasn’t too surprised. He was thankful that Time had cut in before the cub made true on his threat to blow them all sky high. Legend might’ve thought he was bluffing but Twilight knows he wasn’t. As soon as the Cub’s eyes swung in his direction he dropped the wood and took several steps in his direction. 

When the cub pointed the tip of his sword at the markings on his forehead he knew the cub had started to connect the dots. His cub was smart like that. Words spilled from his lips of small facts and instances to prove his identity to his little brother. As soon as the sword dropped out of his grip he replaced it with his hand tugging the cub close. Twilight almost started crying then and there. It had been two weeks since they picked anyone else up whereas they had been coming every couple of days before. He had begun to think he would never see the cub again. As the cub passes out in his arms he realizes with a start that his sleep schedule is probably worse than its ever been. Twilight shifts the cub so he can hold him more securely.

“Well, that was dramatic,” Warriors says behind him. Twilight throws a glare in his direction.

“Shut the fuck up Warriors. I warned you he would be jumpy. What did you idiots do?” He directs the question specifically at Legend, Warriors and Wind. He doubts Sky or Four would say something that could have started this.

“Legend was complaining about how long the new hero was taking to show up!” Wind says, pointing at Legend. 

“You say that like you weren’t thinking the same thing!” Legend sneers.

“Quiet, both of you,” Time says. “Twilight did warn us to be careful because the newest hero would be suspicious.”

“You didn’t say he’d threaten us with a _bomb,_ Twilight,” Four says with a look that screams exhaustion.

“In this world there is a clan of assassins whose specific purpose is to kill the hero,” Twilight says. A look of almost regret passes over Legend’s face. There’s silence for a few seconds.

“I guess I get why he threatened us then.” Legend breaks the silence. “I was talking about how waiting for the hero here was taking too long.”

“Yeah, that would do it.” The cub shifts in Twilight’s arms and Twilight moves his arms to a better hold to carry him. “I’m going to go up to a little alcove on top of the cliff. It would be best if I could explain to him the situation without you guys around. If I’m not back by nightfall come check on me okay?” 

“Take all the time you need, Pup.” Time lays a hand on his shoulder and Twilight smiles slightly at him. He makes it up to the spot where the cub said the King waited for him to wake up and lays the cub’s head in his lap. He runs his fingers through his hair for the first time and is reminded of just how glad he is to be able to do so. Twilight has his cub back. He’s never letting him go again.


	2. Knightly conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately follows chapter 8 of Zelda's Divinity. A good insight into Sky's general personality.

As soon as Wild had disappeared around the corner Sky sighed. “I don’t know how to make him believe me when I say that,” he says, swinging his head to look over his shoulder at the place where Warriors has been eavesdropping from. 

“How long have you known I was here?” Warriors asks, stepping out from behind the wall to come into the hallway. There’s an easy smile on his face. Sky can tell he didn’t expect to get away with it.

“I’ve known since you got here, Wars,” Sky says, shaking his head just a bit. “You may have been silent with your movements but your scarf gave you away. It flashed past the corner.”

“Ah damn.” Wars snaps in playful disappointment. “Guess I’ll have to do better next time.” Sky can tell from the look on Warriors face that Warriors was aware that Sky had known and that he flashed the scarf on purpose. Sky also doesn’t really care.

“Guess so,” He says and then sighs. “Regardless, why do you think that is? Why doesn’t he believe us?”

“Maybe something happened in his past that he’s ashamed of,” Wars offers, leaning against the wall behind him and crossing his arms over his chest. Sky turns his body to face him directly.

“But what could possibly have been so bad that he thinks we’d abandon him if we found out?” He moves his hands away from his chest in emphasis. “I don’t care what he did before he was put in the shrine. Wild could tell me that he killed a hundred people in cold blood back then. It wouldn’t change how I feel about him. He’s not that person anymore.” Warriors closes his eyes with a contemplative look on his face, tilting his head slightly to the right before he shakes his head.

“What if it isn’t something from before? It might be something that happened during his journey.” Warriors words put even more thoughts into Sky’s head.

“Even still,” Sky insists, “nothing can make me not proud of him. He’s family.” 

“And its our job to make sure he knows that.” Warriors' smile is full of melancholy. “Even if he’s a stubborn little bastard.” Sky laughs.

“He’s definitely that that’s for sure. That kid wouldn’t let us help him even if he was dying,” Sky sighs. “I swear the next time he hides an injury from us I’ll fucking kill him my damn self.”

“There it is. You and your colorful vocabulary. I swear you’re such a menace Sky,” Warriors barks out with a laugh.

“No one will ever fucking believe you bitchass,” Sky smirks at him. Warriors just smiles and shakes his head.

“I still don’t know why you hide it. You could out curse Wind on a good day.” He raises one hand to his temple as he says it in almost exasperation. “Its not like they’d like you any less.”

“I don’t really care about what they’d think about me,” Sky explains. “I never really talked all that much before anyways and with all the bullying and ribbing from Groose when we were younger I had a lot of pent up anger as a kid. Eventually it just turned into me calling him all sorts of curse words in my head. And then when I started talking it was right after my adventure and it would have completely countered the image people had of me so I just don’t.”

“Unless you get caught off guard,” Warriors says with a smirk.

“Fucking sue me asshole,” Sky sneers playfully, rolling his eyes. “I got fucking teleported into the middle of fucking nowhere with the sword I sealed away almost a year before on my damn back. I was a bit upset.”

“You scared the shit out of me that’s for sure,” Warriors laughs. “Just this pretty boy standing in front of me screaming the worst profanities I’ve heard in my entire life. I swear my vocabulary doubled on the spot.”

“You’re welcome then. I’m a damn blessing.” Sky steps forward to smirk and look Warriors in the eyes.

“Never change Sky,” Warriors laughs, throwing an arm over Sky’s shoulder. “Never change.” They lull into a comfortable silence for a moment before Warriors’ arm over his shoulder tightens ever so slightly. “Are you okay, Sky?” He asks in a quiet, gentle voice. Sky stiffens for just a second before relaxing and leaning more into Warriors’ side.

“I’m good Wars,” He says with a sigh. “It’s just been a really long day.”

“Yeah.” Warriors swings around so he can wrap his other arm around him as well and Sky buries himself into the scarf around his neck. “It really has been.” He brings up one hand to run through the hair at the base of Sky’s neck in a comforting motion. “It’s okay to cry Sky. I won’t tell anyone.” Sky’s hands twitch at his side before he slowly brings them up to grasp onto the back of Warriors’ tunic.

“I’ve never told anybody everything before.” His voice is fragile and he knows it, knows that he’s seconds away from falling apart at the seams. “I only told Sun and Groose that the Guardians scared the hell out of me. I didn’t tell them that I got shattered over and over.”

“You didn’t want to burden them with the knowledge?” Warriors asks knowingly, hand rubbing up and down his back while his other cradles his head where he’s buried it in his collarbone.

“How am I supposed to tell them that I shattered so many times I’m not sure I got all my pieces back? How am I supposed to take away my closest friends’ blissful ignorance?” He can feel something like hysteria creeping up in his chest. Warriors’ arms tighten around him and he knows that even if he falls apart Warriors will put him back together.

“Telling the people we love about our trauma knowing they won’t understand is hard.” Warriors’ voice is shaking ever so slightly in its quiet and gentle tone. “The goddesses know that I never told my family about the things I saw in the war.” Warriors tightens his grip on the back of his tunic and neck so he can pull him back just enough to look him in the eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love them more than anything.” Sky can’t find any words to reply to that so he just lays his head back on Warriors’ shoulder and basks in the feeling of his brother’s arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the eyes of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my take on Sky. I love him he's so fucking great.   
> Also I wrote Sky noticing Warriors into the chapter in ZD. Bonus points to whoever can tell me when he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had completely forgotten this was 666 words until I posted it so now I'm laughing really hard again.


End file.
